Fifth times a charm (reuploaded)
by xoxoAlwaysBeingMe
Summary: Plot –AU Bay and Wilke have been dating off and on for the past two years secretly behind everyone s back before the switched but Once Bay finds Wilke and Daphne kissing in his car she breaks up with him and runs into Emmett s arms while Wilke goes into Daphne s but once he goes to boarding school and had breaking up with Daphne he can only think about the dark haired
1. Chapter 1

Fifth time's a charm chapter one "welcome back"

Plot –AU Bay and Wilke have been dating off and on for the past two years secretly behind everyone`s back before the switched but Once Bay finds Wilke and Daphne kissing in his car she breaks up with him and runs into Emmett`s arms while Wilke goes into Daphne`s but once he goes to boarding school and had breaking up with Daphne he can only think about the dark haired girl while Bay`s stuck back home still reeling from her break up with Emmett (due to him cheating ) is finding herself thinking about Wilke also and wishing he`d come back .

Past day.

"_ARE YOU KIDDING ME WILKE MY SISTER?"_ Toby screamed at Wilke as he pulled open Wilke`s car door and pulling him out as bay sat in the car trying to keep in her tears as she watched the scene unfold in front of her .

Her boyfriend the guy who claimed time and time again that he loved her every time he did something to make them break up was just sitting in his car with the girl she had been switched at birth with ,she shaked her head at him as he stared at her just as Toby pushed at him up against the car Bay got out of the car walking over to them pulling Toby off of Wilke and slapping Wilke across the face making Toby and Daphne look on at them _"Bay please"_ he whispered _"Don`t ,don`t you dare say that you love me this is the fourth time Wilke when is it going to stop, you know what don`t answer that because I don`t give a damn anymore you can go straight to hell and take all of the girls you`ve cheated on me with ,with you"_ she said before walking off fast leaving the three behind _"you`ve been seeing Bay behind my back ?"_ Toby said shocked looking at his best friend who just nodded before leaning over in pain _"WHY WOULD YOU CHEAT ON HER"_ he said before turning towards Daphne who ran over to help Wilke up _"and you did you know this?"_ he said making her shake her head no _"you know what Wilke forget you stay away from my family "_he said before going over to his own car and driving away to find Bay.

Current day.

Bay`s point of view;

"_Are you shocked?, are you mad ? ,that you`re missing out on who I really am"_ I groaned as the song she`s so gone from the stupid Disney movie Lemonade mouth blasted though my speakers of my alarm clock I sighed as I hit the off button it was sad how much the song described me right now it described how I was fed up with guys fed up with them cheating on me I mean come on was I really that bad that they couldn't turn around and stay fateful to me apparently so since I had just found out that my now ex boyfriend Emmett cheated on me with Simone of all people I ran my right hand though my dark locks of hair well that makes two of my boyfriends she did the first being Wilke .

God Wilke it`s been almost a year since I thought about his backstabbing ass ,his hot and fine as hell backstabbing ass I shaked my head pushing the thoughts away to the back of my head as I walked over to my closet I should not be thinking about him first of all he cheated on me four times but the four times thing was my fault after he cheated the first time I should have kicked his ass to the curb but I didn't I was in love with him second of all he`s not my current ex Emmett was not him I should be thinking about Emmett not him but then again I was with Wilke for two years Emmett almost a year plus I've known him longer due to him being best friends with Toby so it would in a way make sense that I thought about from time to time.

I made my way downstairs pushing past Daphne who I haven't talk to since finding her with Wilke and then her and him getting together and went into the kitchen grabbing some juice and heading outside to spray paint my car I sat down my juice and pushed the play button on my radio a few minutes later Toby walked up to me talking on his phone as he looked over my paint job _"wow who pissed you off?"_ he asked me I rolled my eyes smirking at him _"oh no dude not you Bay she`s just doing this picture on her car and it`s like filled with rage "_ he said smirking at me _"IS NOT!"_ I said at him as I painted I stopped as I took notice to Emmett who was walking up the driveway _"not again"_ I said making Toby look at me then the direction I was looking _"you`ve got to be kidding me"_ he said as Emmett came up to me and started to sign I stopped him _"For the last time no Emmett I don`t want to you to hurt me and I`ve been hurt one too many times before if I get back with you after you cheated you`ll just do it again just like "_ I started to say before Toby cut me off _"just like Wilke"_ he said giving me a sad smile I looked at him and nodded it was sad to say but Wilke cheating in a way still kind of hurt and I guess this was me taking it out on Emmett but I still wasn't going to take him back .

I looked at Emmett _"Goodbye Emmett"_ I said before shutting off my radio and forgetting my painting heading up to my room I went through my songs on my iPod finding the one I wanted I pushed play on it and laid back on my bed as the song somebody`s heartbreak by hunter Hayes played though my room I sighed somehow music always seemed to get me back into a better mood soon the song stopped and rainy season also by hunter Hayes played I then sat up and walked over to my laptop tripping on something that was poking out from under my bed I looked at it seeing it was a box and I couldn't remember what was in it I opened the box to see old pictures of none other than me and Wilke _great what is with me and thinking about him or him popping up everywhere today_ I thought well not really him popping up seeing as his dad had sent him to boarding school to clean up his act .

I found myself going though the pictures for almost ten to fifth teen minutes before I felt someone's arm wrap around me as they sat down_ "never did I ever think that Wilke was a one woman type of a guy guess you changed him kind of "_I heard Toby say to me as I stopped on my favorite one of us it was token in the fall I had on my red beanie hat and fall coat over the dark blue shirt I had on underneath along with dark washed skinny jeans and black boots that came up to my knees and then there was Wilke who had on his black leather jacket over his black v-neck shirt and light washed jeans with Nike sneakers I was smiling looking at him somewhat as I laid down in the leaves and he looked at the camera smiling as he laid beside me god it was sad that I could easily remember that day and it was token the year before we well lets use the term went our own ways _"you know he won't say anything but I can tell he misses you every time we talk and I say your name he`ll be quite won`t talk for a good two maybe ten minutes and he called me one time clearly drunk out of his mind and all I could make out from his crying is Bay...messed..Up...love her and it hurts me "_he said as I laid my head on his shoulder I hadn't realized that I had started crying until Toby wiped the tears falling down my face away kissing my forehead _"come on I know something that would cheer you up"_ he said before pulling me off the ground and going over to my laptop going though the iPod playlist that I had on there and turning on the webcam just as the song she`s not afraid by one direction started I wasn't really the biggest fan of them but one of the only best friends I have was and she showed me the song _"__Yeah (aha), one, two, three, four!" _I laughed as the song started and me and Toby started singing and dancing around making a video when the lyrics _"She's not afraid of scary movies"_ Toby had jumped up at me trying to scare me which just made me stare at him with a didn`t work bro look and just laughed soon the song was over and done with so Toby stopped the video while doing something else I didn't see before he pushed the play button on the video and we watched it.

Wilke`s point of view;

It had been little over two months since I had been sent to this boarding school and it had been nothing but hell I missed my mom and Toby (who had forgiven me for cheating on the girl who had been raised as his sister Bay )and even though I don`t have a right to miss her I miss Bay she was really the only one who got me and the only reason why I tried to be good key word tried but now I was here and she was back home living without me and moving on from me I sighed as my nerd of a roommate walked in our room as I picked out my shirt from my dresser he stared at me _"Take a picture it`ll last longer "_I snapped all of the people here were basically stuck up and backstabbing kind of like all the kids back at Buckner well everyone but Bay and Toby my roommate went to speak but decided against it _"smart move"_ I said as I buttoned the last button if I was honest I believed that my roommate was gay I swear to god I heard him taking pictures of me sleeping one night but then again I was asleep I picked up my bag and went off to my first class once I walked in my teacher who hated me stared me down I had chosen long ago to raise hell to get kicked out so I could go home and so far it was working all of my teachers hated me as well as the kids that I got into fights with .

After just ten minutes me and Tommy Jones got into a fight (Tommy was kind of like the Justin bieber of this school girls drooled over him and loved him too much to think he can do no wrong ) and I had gotten sent to the office oh well one step closer to getting home to my princess namely Bay I thought _"Wilke this is the seventh time this month you been in here and you`ve only been here for three months this needs to stop you do you want to get kicked out"_ the headmaster said to me I smirked at him as I leaded back into my chair _"yes hell I'll even let you literally kick me out "_I said cockily and honest _"Watch your tone with me Wilke or else"_ he said _"your wife didn't watch her tone with me last night"_ I mumbled jokingly _"that's it Wilke pack your things and leave you no longer go here "_he said I smirked while standing myself up _"They were already packed"_ I said before turning on my heel and out of the office heading to my room grabbing my things and grabbing my phone dialing Toby's number _"hello?"_ he said _"guess who`s coming home"_ I said happily _"no way really"_ he said _"really man"_ I replied _"man that's awesome "_he said before continuing talking _"wow who pissed you off?"_ I heard him say _"um dude what?"_ I said _"oh no dude not you Bay she`s just doing this picture on her car and it`s like filled with rage" _he said before I heard my former and hopefully my soon to be current girl yell _"IS NOT!"_ then followed by Toby saying _"you`ve got to be kidding me"_ which was soon followed by Bay`s voice _"For the last time no Emmett I don`t want to you to hurt me and I`ve been hurt one too many times before if I get back with you after you cheated you`ll just do it again just like "_ she said before Toby finished for her _"just like Wilke"_ he said I almost sighed as he said that I know that I had hurt her and that I couldn't go back and fix it but I hoped I could mend it somewhat at less the only thing that made me happy from what Bay said was no Emmett basically telling him that they were done for good which meant that maybe just maybe I could show her the happiness that we once had _"listen dude Bay just went inside I`ll talk to you later right now Bay needs a shoulder to cry on "_Toby said _"Yeah for sure I'll text you once I get back in town"_ I said somewhat smiling before I hanged up and pack the only things that I had took out of my bags before I heard a bing! Sound coming from my laptop I walked over to see an email from Toby with a link of a video I clicked on it soon after the loading sign stopped the video started to play it was a video of Toby and Bay dancing and singing to that boy band one direction`s song I laughed as Bay blew a kissed in the direction of the camera once it was done I turned off my laptop and put it with the rest of my things as I put the things into my car I started to think over things one being how Bay must have not known that video would be sent to me and that I should remember to thank Toby once I got back .

After two hours of driving I was finally back home and by that I mean Toby and Bay`s place I smiled as I see that Toby was standing outside already he smiled once he saw me and walked over _"man never thought you`d ever be back here "_he said once I was out of my car _"neither did I but keep pushing people`s buttons and you get what you want"_ I said smirking he laughed _"hey man listen my rents don`t know that I got kicked out is it okay if I cash here for the night "_ he thought it over for a minute _"sure I don`t see why not just you`re going to have to sleep in Bay`s studio "_he said _"okay deal speaking of Bay I'm guessing she doesn't know you sent that to me does she?"_I asked he laughed before shaking his head no _"come on let's get your bed ready"_ he said before walking me over to the studio.

We made my bed in a place where no one would find me if they came in here at night _"night man"_ Toby said before shutting off the lights and soon I fell asleep and it was soon morning and I was awoken to singing more specifically Bay`s singing _"I wish the couple in the corner would just get a room ,seems like everyone around me is on their honeymoon ,I'd love to take a pin to a heart shape balloon , everybody`s got somebody but me"_ she hummed as she painted I sat up and leaned against the couch in her studio _"damn what did a heart shape balloon ever do to you " _I said smirking as she gasped and turned around staring at me with widened eyes .

Bay`s point of view;

"_I wish the couple in the corner would just get a room, seems like everyone around me is on their honeymoon, I'd love to take a pin to a heart shape balloon, everybody`s got somebody but me"_ I said singing as I painted my newest painting _"damn what did a heart shape balloon ever do to you"_ I heard an all to familiar voice say I gasped and turned around to see Wilke leaning against the couch with bed head hair if this was happening two years ago I`d laugh at the sight of him but now all I felt was my heart pounding against my chest out of both hurt and love _"More like what did guys do to me that would make me do that to a heart shape balloon" _I said making him stop the smirking he was doing _"I deserve that"_ he said as his head hanged low "_dude wake up we have to get you out of here before bay and everyone else wakes up"_ Toby said opening the door before seeing me I gave him an evil eye _"or not"_ he said before laughing nervously _" traitor "_I said looking at him _"hey at less it`s not Emmett "_ Toby said somewhat smiling which he stopped when he saw I was almost in tears .

I pushed by Toby and ran up to my room not wanting to be by either of them why, why after everything that`s happened between us must I still love him I mean when I was dating Emmett I even still loved him then even with knowing that it was wrong I sighed as I laid back down on my bed the words_ "he misses you "_slowly came into my head ha Wilke misses me yeah right.

Author`s note –One I`m actually a huge one direction fan yeah as I am hunter Hayes two I have nothing against gay people I actually have an amazing gay uncle no lies and third of all and lastly I have nothing against Justin bieber I frankly just don`t like him I mean yes he has some good songs but other than that I don`t like him based on the way he behaves and the way he`s fans treated others well most of them that is so yeah just wanted to clear that up.


	2. Chapter 2

**FIFTH TIMES A CHARM**

Fifth time's a charm chapter two "fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me"

Plot –AU Bay and Wilke have been dating off and on for the past two years secretly behind everyone`s back before the switched but Once Bay finds Wilke and Daphne kissing in his car she breaks up with him and runs into Emmett`s arms while Wilke goes into Daphne`s but once he goes to boarding school and had breaking up with Daphne he can only think about the dark haired girl while Bay`s stuck back home still reeling from her break up with Emmett (due to him cheating ) is finding herself thinking about Wilke also and wishing he`d come back .

Bay`s point of view;

"_on sleepless roads the sleepless go may angels lead you in"_ I painted the words from my favorite song may angels lead you in by the band jimmy eats world on to my dark red wall on the opposite side it read _"I don't paint dreams or nightmares. I paint my own reality"_.

"_there done "_I said smiling at my work, it had been only a few hours since I saw that Wilke was back but I had already pushed it back into the back of my mind putting it in a room with a sign on the door that said pointless crap don`t open and so far it had remained closed exactly how I wanted it _"you always were in love with that song oh and I'll be by Edwin McCain "_and it suddenly was open again.

"_What do you want Wilke?"_ I said not looking at him _"to see you, to catch up" _he said I fought the urge to roll my eyes _"you saw me earlier today" _I said _"okay I wanted to catch up"_ he said making it oh so clear that he was smirking when saying that.

"_Too bad so sad then huh?"_I said putting my things away and grabbing my coat and car keys I then headed towards the door trying to push past him only to have him block it for me _"bay I miss you"_ he blurted out, I felt my eyes widen in shock _"excuse me _"I spitted out _"take that back _"I said only to have him shake his head before pulling me in and kissing me.

Once I felt his lips on mine it almost felt like it was right but it wasn't and I knew that so once my brain started to come out of its shock I pulled away and slapped him _"oww" _he said whining _"What the hell is wrong with you, you don`t go around kissing people better yet you don`t go around kissing the girl you cheated on knowing that they want to kill you already enough as it is _"I said pissed off with him.

I pushed past him and went out to my car starting it up I drive around for a good hour listening to music mainly one song K Michelle`s kiss my ass _"I'm so tired of footing these bills for you and that chick keep saying she pregnant too hope that baby don't look like neither one of you now that's what I call an ugly truth so I'm through, I'm through" _I sang some of the lyrics thinking over what had happen how dare he just kiss me like that like really did he think he could just come back ,work his charm and I`d be the girl he`s messing around on because if he thought that then he could do exactly what this song says to do and that's kiss my ass because it wasn't going to happen not now ,not tomorrow and sure as hell not ever .

I turned my car back around and headed home once I got there I noticed Wilke and Toby both in my studio "_let it go Bay just go to your room and watch Drillbit Taylor like you were planning on doing"_ I said in my head and thankfully I listened to myself walking into the house and up to my room grabbing the DVD along with the remote for the blue ray player and my flat screen TV.

Once I took off my jacket and boots I placed the movie into the blue ray player turning on the TV before I relaxed on my bed flat on my stomach facing the TV and watching one of the most classic funny movies in my opinion .

Toby`s point of view;

"_Where Bay go off to?"_ Wilke asked for the ninth time since she lefted once she lefted I grilled Wilke on it, Wilke maybe my best friend but bay was my sister and I honestly didn't want Wilke around her after he cheated on her after all he believe or not broke her though she never admit it to anyone _"Dude for the freaking ninth time I don`t know and even if I did no offence I wouldn't tell you "_I said making his face turn sour _oh well that`s what cha get when you cheat on my sister_ I thought.

After a few minutes of silence due to him being obviously pissed off at me Bay`s car came into view once she got out of the car she stared at us most likely because of the fact that we were in her personal space but she surprisingly didn't hex us for it instead she walked into the house more than likely to blow off more steam by watching one of her movies that she enjoyed _"I'm going to go talk to her"_ Wilke said walking off into the house before I can stop him _oh well it`s your funeral_ I thought .

Wilke`s point of view;

"_WOAH WOAH OKAY I`M SEVENTEEN I`M A MINNER, MY MOM STILL DRIVES ME TO SCHOOL I SWEAR TO GOD!"_ I heard what I'm guessing Ronnie from Drillbit Taylor say before Bay laughed _god _I thought _she still loves that movie_.

"_it`s a wonder that movie hasn't started skipping by now"_ I said making her look at me quickly narrowing her eyes before turning back to the TV and flipping the bird towards me _"come on Bay I'm trying to make a manse ,you can`t really hate a guy for it"_ I said .

"_don`t try me Wilke I swear to god don`t"_ she said still looking at the TV before she grabbed her phone and sending a text to someone a few minutes later _"come on Wilke leave Bay alone"_ I heard Toby say from behind me and pulling on my arm taking me out of Bay`s room and into his _"god Wilke when are you going to get in though your thick head that Bay doesn`t want to be back together with you she`s trying to better herself alright she`s trying to move on from her past and start a new so please for her shake as well as yours leave it alone"_ Toby said before walking over to his laptop and sitting on it _"I can`t Toby okay no matter how much I wanted to or how much I try I can`t she means too much to me for me just to let her go ,alright the whole time I was gone it wasn't Daphne I was thinking about it was Bay , man I love her and I want to beat myself up every day because of what I've done to her but you know what you wouldn't know what it feels like "_I said to him before walking out of his room and out of the house .

I got into my car and drive off to my and Bay`s old spot yes we had a spot and we always went here just to sit together not saying a thing we just sat here in peace back when it was good.

Author`s note –hey guys I just wanted to say thank you for all the amazing reviews and I hope I can make you guys feel that way with every chapter if I don`t I give you full permission to slap me and take away my laptop for a month for such a crappy chapter and also I don`t own k Michelle's kiss my ass ,May angels lead you in by jimmy eats world ,I'll be by Edwin McCain or Drillbit Taylor but I happen to love that movie and find Ronnie super cute even if he is a big bully and asshole but then again I always happened to kind of have a thing for Josh Peck ever since his hug me brother days lol so yeah hope you guys enjoyed it love you lovelies.


End file.
